True Love3
by Caitbaybeeeh
Summary: True Love:: True love is when two people know each others imperfections, limitations, shortcomings, and flaws, and in spite of that they accept without hesitation and without hope for a change.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

It really wasn't a surprise to anyone that I had left, I wanted a family but not with any of them. I wanted a life away from politics of that world. It wasn't that I didn't love them because I did, it wasn't because I loved Dimitri because I used too. I just learned that he couldn't give me what I wanted and he wasn't willing to give 'them' up for me. I learned to do what makes me happy... Not to let anyone have a say in my life, that's why I had to leave.

I left 3 years ago, 3 long years... Those 3 years have been the best of my life, I have my own little family, I didn't even expect to be with the person I am with now, but I wouldn't change it for the world... I wouldn't change him for the world...


	2. Chapter 2

It all started 3 years ago when I was trying to convince Dimitri to leave the court to have kids with me, see with me being shadow kissed it turns out that I can actually have kids with Dhampir, seemed like the best thing to happen at the time.

_Flashback_

"_Dimitri, please leave with me we can have a life have kids. We can be normal!" I said with urgency in my voice pleading with him... _

"_Rose stop! Why are you being selfish what about them, you just want to give them up for your own selfish and immature wants!" _

_I'm sure he could see the hurt and shock on my face, it hurt so badly to hear that, I always thought he wanted a family with me, constantly telling me how he wanted kids, but apparently he didn't want to give them up for me, apparently I wasn't important, well not as much as them.._

"_W-why would you say that, I want a normal life, I want kids what's so wrong with that! What's so wrong with putting me first! huh answer me that?" My voice wavering during saying that... _

_Dimitri just looked at me pity in his eyes, like he didn't know me anymore. _

"_Rose, rose, rose. Can't you for once put someone else before yourself your being nothing but selfish! What about Lisa! Didn't you think of her she comes first, were not suppose to think about families and that, don't you understand this?"_

"_I've only ever thought of them, for god sakes I've given up my childhood I've fought strogio before I was even eighteen, I've KILLED before I was eighteen do you know how hard that is to comprehend? I want to do what I want to do, Lisa shouldn't care as long as I'm happy right, I have sacrificed a lot for her, and I've nearly been killed for her and you! But what I want isn't important any more I understand that's fine. If that's how it's going to be, then thank you Guardian Belikov for training me and putting up with me. This is the end."_

_You could see all the emotions pass through his chocolate brown eyes, that I've come to love over time, the sad, angry, unbelievable and many more... _

_I couldn't do it anymore as I turned around and placed one foot in front of the other walking away from him._

That was the day I walked away from him, my first love, my first everything actually, well okay not everything but you know sex and that other stuff. It was hard at first walking away from that world away from everything I ever new, the people that I loved, as I said to Dimitri Lisa didn't have a problem neither did anyone else, I'm still in touch with them, but not with him every time Lisa and everyone else comes to is it he never does, I don't really care if I see him, because I've moved on with my life, I have a beautiful little girl Arrabella Louise Ivashkov, I'm married to Adrian Ivashkov, I know right hard to believe but I fell in love with him. It's been a long 3 years but it's had its hard times, and emotional times.

I know I was over thinking and everything at the current moment but still.

"Adrian get your lazy but down here right now! Otherwise I'm coming up there!" I shouted up to my husband.

"Oh do you promise to come up here-"he winked "-I could think of a few suggestive things to do upstairs, we could create another kid if you wanted"

He didn't know at this present time that I was currently holding another of his kids, damn condoms...

"Oh come on baby, their nearly here please" Sarcasm hinting my smoothly silked tone.

I was dressed in a Louie Vinton purple silk dress that hung from my curves showing a hint of my cleavage stopping at the top of my knee, revealing my long tanned legs.

As Adrian came down the stairs looking as sexy as ever, in long dark jeans, with a green polo shirt on which brought his emerald eyes out.

Bringing my gorgeous daughter hanging from his hip, she is beautiful with her long, light brown curls cascading down her back with the brightest eyes; she got the Ivashkov eyes the emerald green eyes. She is going to be a heart breaker when she grows up, Adrian is always saying that he's got a shotgun with whoever's name on it who's dating his daughter, she defiantly was daddies little girl that was for sure.

I heard the door go, looking away from Adrian as I walked towards my door, I realised that not only was my friends at the other side, but so was my past. I always knew I would have to deal with it, but I knew Adrian was there for me so I would be okay I think.

I just needed to have my friends beside me to support me through this; I have to get up the guts to do this. I glanced back at Adrian stealing the courage to do this, seeing him made me happy, making me better.

With one big breath, and swinging the door towards me, I sore them analysing how everyone looked, then looking at the man, with the medium dark brown and 6'5 foot tall he looked kind of scary to be honest.

With a big smile on my face I said.

"Hi guys!"


End file.
